Woody
Woody is a cowboy from Toy Story. Gallery Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody in Toy Story Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 2 Woody in Toy Story 3.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 3 Woody in Toy Story 4.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 4 Woody Toy Story 2.jpg Woody (Disney).png toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2730.jpg pixar-small-fry-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3066.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3077.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11147.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11149.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11156.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg Woodytoystoryparaimprimir1.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2055.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2631.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4947.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4955.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4956.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4987.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5014.jpg Sheriff Woody.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3574.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg Potato head fall apart.png Buzz saw a monster.png Sheriff Woody.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4941.jpg Wody the Cowboy (from Toy Story) as Harold.png Woody explain trex.png Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg Rex and potato head about bonnie play christmas.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.jpg Woody2.png 058CB86B-63C2-4183-AC21-BDBB2B6C73AB.jpeg 73C1A391-4781-4308-9F17-46FC58D6E90F.jpeg Woody and his friends confront Lotso at the dumpster.PNG|Woody and his friends confront Lotso at the dumpster Trivia '' credits.]] *It was revealed in August 2009 by Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story. However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. *Each primary villain of each Toy Story movie unintenotally helps Woody solve his problem in that movie. **Sid Phillips unintentionally helps Woody become friends with Buzz Lightyear. **Stinky Pete unintentionally helps Woody deal with Andy growing up. **Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear unintentionally helps Woody deal with moving on. *Woody's fixed arm seems to return to normal in the third film, even though Andy fixed it to look muscular in the second film. *In an episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck dresses up like Woody. *In the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Mall Pups", Woody can be seen the toy store at the Stiffle Mall. *Woody is similar to Baloo from The Jungle Book in the sense that both have a special friend who is a boy (Andy for Woody; Mowgli for Baloo), at one point argued with another character about having to part with him (Buzz for Woody; Bagheera for Baloo), and finally let the special friend go in the end, feeling sad but knowing it's for the best. *Woody is the last character who speaks in Toy Story 2. *Woody was originally going to be a ventriloquist dummy, as seen in early Toy Story sketches. He was later changed to be a stuffed cowboy doll because he looked sneaky, disturbing, and mean as a dummy. *What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/trivia Toy Story trivia] *Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional outtakes of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. Flik would "return the favor" by appearing in a post-credits scene in Toy Story 2, only to learn that Pixar's first sequel was not A Bug's Life 2. **Woody's appearance in A Bug's Life is the first time a Toy Story character has appeared outside the Toy Story franchise. *Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. *Buzz was advertised as the protagonist of Toy Story 2; however, Woody is actually the protagonist of all three films because he had bigger lessons to learn than Buzz. *While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts (excluding Toy Story Toons). *Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story.Lee Unkrich gives Woody's last name However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. *When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. *Woody was originally going to be a dummy and was not originally a cowboy. The reason why he was changed to a pull string doll was because that John Lasseter felt that Woody's form would frighten kids. *Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. *The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films. However, it was originally spoken in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. * The phrase "There's a snake in my boot!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box once in Toy Story, twice in Toy Story 2, and twice in Toy Story 3. * The phrase "Reach for the sky!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box twice in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "You're my favorite deputy!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box once in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "Somebody's poisoned the water hole!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box twice in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box only once in Toy Story. * The phrase "Yee-haw! Giddyup partner! We got to get this wagon train a-movin'!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box only once in Toy Story. *Woody is the only one of Andy's toys to "come alive" while in the presence of a human. *Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. *Woody and Buzz were originally going to be in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, but were later scrapped. They are now set to appear in Kingdom Hearts III. *Woody appeared at the 2016 Oscars with Buzz and the Aliens, where they announced that Inside Out won the Best Animated Feature Film award. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Toys Category:Cowboys Category:Disney characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Males